


(At Least) Seven

by inkvoices



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the second challenge of Round Two at fwhg_ldws, the prompt for which was 'temptation'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(At Least) Seven

"Only one," she'd said, then it was two, and now she's expecting again. 

Nobody minds, least of all Fred. He loves Ophelia, who refuses to take off her Canon's t-shirt, and little Ron, whose favourite bedtime story is Cinderella, and he loves his pregnant wife. He loves the curves of her, the shine in her eyes, her sexy smile as she dumps her feet in his lap and demands another foot rub. 

He's tempted to ask if they can have (at least) seven, but her feet are perilously close to his privates, so now is probably not the best time.


End file.
